Our love never fades away
by zanessa229-6968
Summary: Sequel 2 my love again. 3 months later faith brings Troy and Gabriella together. Will the forgive each other, will the old spark renew, or will it lost forever...
1. Trailer

Sequel to My Love Again

Months later…

Tabloids around the world talking 'bout Troy's humiliation

Gabriella releasing her new album

(dedicated to Troy)

One faithful brought them back together

But….

Gabriella got a new boyfriend

Troy's engaged

But….

Neither is happy

So what will happen?

Will they move on with their lives or faith does its magic

Coming up in Fanfiction

Our love never fades away…


	2. Headlines

Few months after…

Gabriella was recording her newest album _I gotta go on my own way_. She was really exhausted from the singing so she decided to take a break she went into the lounge of the recording studio and looked through a few magazines. She couldn't believe it few months had passed that issue was still a headline.

TROY BOLTON HUMMILIATED ON NATIONAL TV BY SINGING SENSATION GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now that few months had passed Gabriella really started to feel a little guilty but what he hurted her so she didn't really regret but she knew deep inside she was really in love with him. This time her album filled with sad love songs which pretty much dedicated to Troy but she just didn't wanted to accept it and even sometimes she would leave the studio in tears.She threw the magazine aside then suddenly the door opened breaking her thoughts it was her new boyfriend. She just dated him to forget Troy but he was pretty nice though he remembered a lot about Troy his name was Jake. He walked over t o the couch and sat next to her.

"Hi babe" Jake said

"Hi" Gabriella said emotionless

"So what's up?"

"The album"

"So sweetie I have to cancel our date on Saturday night I got a boys night out are ok with it?"

"Sure" Gabriella trying to hide her tears which evidently Jake didn't noticed it.

"Bye call ya later" Jake said and left.

As soon as Jake left Gabriella breaks down she starting to cry. She had been doing that for the last month. She really hoped to see Troy again.

Troy was in the locker room changing his clothes after ball practice. He had been playing badly after he finished the show. He actually ended the show engaged to Carrie, but deep inside he knew he loved someone else. Suddenly a magazine caught his eyes he picked it up and saw the headlines:

TROY BOLTON HUMMILIATED ON NATIONAL TV BY SINGING SENSATION GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He tore the magazine in half and was about to cry. _He loved her more than anything he could even give up his life for her but he had to screw up he had to ruin it. _He covers his hand over his face. Suddenly the door burst open. There stood a blonde in very high heels.

"Hi Baby"

* * *

This was originally posted on my love again but now this is the new beginning of the fanfiction 


	3. Reunion invite

Troy looked and saw Carrie walking towards him and on his legs.

"Troyikins I've got so much to do catering, wedding dress, the ballroom there's just so much to do" Carrie started to complain.

"Carrie you want the marriage you knew it came with it"

"But Troyikins we can achieve together"

"So is the date still on?"

"Oops I almost forgot my friends from New York just came to L.A. they invited to dinner so I'm so sorry"

"It's ok"

"Well I gotta go bye" and Carrie gave him a peck on the lips and left.

His cellphone suddenly started to ring. It was Zeke

"Sup"

"So Troy when's the bachelor party?"

"What' bout tonight"

"Great all call the guys"

"So Mystic let's say 8:00

"Cool"

"Bye then"

"Bye"

Troy didn't believe himself a bachelor party already he guess he's really gonna get married with Carrie.

Gabriella went back home after the session and she started looking through her mail, and found a letter that had the East High logo so he decided to open it.

You're invited to the reunion of the prom 2008

At the East High gym!

Don't miss it

Gabriella laughed to herself as she remembered her high school journey. She went up to her room and changed into a more comfortable. She opened her bed side table and found her yearbook. And looked through her memories, but the next thing she knew she was crying again. So she decided to call Sharpay.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shar"

"So what's up?"

"Hey are you going to the high school reunion?"

"Yeah totally what about you?"

" I dunno what if he goes?"

"Gaby have some fun you have been like this for 3 months its time to move on"

"I've moved on I mean I have Jake"

"Really?"

"Well…"

"C'mon just go"

"Ok"

"Great see ya"

"Bye"

Gabriella took out a notebook and started to write a new song.

On the other hand Troy went back to his mansion and looked through his emails and found the invitation he wasn't really sure to go, but Carrie burst into the room and sat next to him and saw the invite.

"Troy let's go it would be fun!"

"Carrie I dunno"

"C'mon" Carrie said pouting.

"Ok…"

"Great I gotta get shopping for the outfit bye sweetie"

"Great"


End file.
